Remember Me
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: The Dark Signers have just been defeated and our world is safe, thanks to the signers. Everyone is happy again, all except for Jack Atlas. Still mourning the death of Carly Carmine, he refuses to partake in the gang's celebratory tournament. Instead, he finds his lost love's deck on his bed, raising countless questions.
1. Chapter 1

They had finally defeated the dark signers, and all was right with the world. Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo and the rest of the heroes were taking off in Jack's helicopter, back to New Domino City, to celebrate their victory. Leo beamed with happiness, loudly exclaiming how happy he was. Jack found it to be quite annoying, though the child had been through a lot. He could let it slide.

"Hey! Yusei, this means all the people who were captured by the darkness are free now, right?" He asked, turning away from the window he'd been staring out. Jack looked to Yusei for his answer. Yusei sat slumped against the wall of the helicopter, his legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded. He seemed to be happily content, his eyes resting shut on the ride.

"That's right, everyone's freed now." He said. _Not everyone._ Jack silently thought, as the memory of Carly flashed through his mind. He still held onto her glasses, the lenses broken and frame bent. Truth be told, the glasses were geeky and had been oversized for her face. He didn't care, they suited her well. Besides, they were all he had left of her.

And he'd hold onto it until the day he died.

Soon after Leo's question did the group land at Jack's penthouse, specifically the outdoor roof, did all 7 of them climbing out one by one.

"I say we go get pizza!" Leo suggested, running about the roof.

"Leo, stop running around!" Luna begged of her twin, who stopped at his sister's request. "And who says you get to decide how we celebrate anyway?"

"Sorry Luna, I just got excited!" Jack watched the scene unfold, alongside Yusei.

"Well, what do you think we should do to celebrate, Jack?" Yusei asked him, though he was only partially listening. When he didn't answer, he asked again.

"Oh, hmmph I don't know. Do whatever the hell you all want to." He snapped, fully aware of his arrogance and harsh nature. He wouldn't apologize, apologizing was something Jack Atlas did not do.

"Hm alrighty..Akiza." Yusei called, running up to the girl. The two began speaking, and before long the four people he'd been watching were discussing what they should do now.

"Everything alright Jack?" A soft female's voice called. He turned towards it, back to her getting off the helicopter. Mina.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Are you sure..we beat the dark signers but you don't seem very happy about it."

"Why wouldn't I be happy? And what's this _we_ you're talking about? Last time I checked, you didn't do anything against the dark signers." He noticed her look of momentary sadness, but chose yet again to ignore it. _She should know better, besides she's always asking me stupid questions._ He thought to himself. Officer Trudge came off the helicopter right behind Mina, and was quick to have his input on how they should celebrate.

"A miniature dueling tournament?" He suggested the idea. Everyone seemed really keen on the thought, but Jack didn't want to duel, he just wanted to be alone.

"Well, you can count me out of it." He said, walking up to the glass door into his home. Yusei ran up behind him.

"Hey Jack? Is everything alright? You seem bitter."

"Of course everything is alright. Can't a man want some time to himself?" Yusei looked at him confused, and Jack just left him standing there. He walked up the modern, winding steps and down the hallway of the apartment to his bedroom, and opened the door.

The room was dark, and he was surprised at what awaited him when he flicked on the light.

Sitting as if it had been there since he left, seemingly untouched, was a deck in the center of his bed. But, he had his deck in his pocket. Just to make sure, he pressed his hand against his pants pocket, making certain that he hadn't lost his mind.

Nope, his deck was certainly on his person.

Intrigued, he walked up to it, lifting the cards. He flipped the top card, and at the sight nearly shouted out. _Fortune Lady Fire._

This was, with out a doubt, Carly's deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack dropped the cards out of his hands. How, _how_ could her deck be here? With him. He took a shaky breath, lifting up the scattered cards one by one. _Fortune Lady Water. Fortune Lady Earth. Fortune Lady Wind._ He looked through each card carefully, memorizing each of their abilities. Once he finished reading, he finally became aware of the banging going on behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, glaring at the _door._

"Sorry Jack, but we just wanted to know if you wanted to head into the city with us." Akiza. He let out a breath. Perhaps getting some fresh air would be good for him. He knew, after all, if Carly were with him, she'd make him go.

"Fine. Give me a minute. Then we'll go." He spoke, walking to the dark wooden nightstand beside his bed. Opening the drawer. He carefully placed her deck inside, pushed all the way back to the far right corner. There, it would remain safe and untouched until he returned to it. Thinking quickly, he slid the broken glasses in the drawer too, right beside her deck.

These two things were all he had left of her, and he'd protect them at all costs. He exited his room and walked with Akiza, sparing her no explanation as to what he was doing. Soon they met up with Yusei and the rest, ready to go out and enjoy themselves.

"Jack! Jack guess what!" Leo shouted as they left the apartment complex. "I beat Akiza in the tournament we had!"

"Hmmph, I believe that as much about as far as _Luna_ could throw you." He replied, earning a laugh from the group. He crossed his arms as they made their way through the busy streets, quietly praying not to run into any press.

"Well, Leo did beat me!" Luna chirped in, making her brother feel better. "He may not be a signer but he's a great duelist." Leo grinned from ear to ear, proclaiming himself to not only be a great duelist, but the best.

As they walked down a street lined with antique shops, Yusei, Akiza, and Jack saw a camera flash.

"Yusei Fudo! Black Rose! Jack Atlas! This way! Can we spare an interview?" A blonde woman with a microphone and 2 camera men ran up behind her, as she approached. Isn't this the woman who Carly knew? Jack asked himself.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for the press right now ma'am." Yusei tried to say, though the woman, Angela as she has quickly introduced herself as, was not allowing them to leave.

"Just a few questions please, rumors are spreading like wildfire about that darkness that covered our beloved city! Do you have any words?" She pressed, holding the microphone in their faces.

"Oh, no sorry. We should be on our way though, it was nice to meet you Angela." Akiza said, turning away.

"Well at least let me schedule an interview with you three! Every reporter in the city has been waiting for an opportunity like this and I am not about to give it up!" Jack thought of Carly, and how badly she'd wanted an interview with him. It would've made her entire career.

"Hate to be rude," Jack said, though his tone implied the exact opposite. "...but I won't be talking to the press anytime soon." He turned and walked away.

"But, Mr. Atlas.." Angela begged, seemingly defeated.

"Sorry Angela.." Yusei said, turning. "Maybe some other time." He ran up to his friends, and Akiza followed closely afterwards.

A few hours later and they parted ways, Jack leaving Mina at the door as he returned to his bedroom. Yet again pulling out Carly's cards, he wondered how she told fortunes with them.

He pulled a card out at random, and read it.

It was a spell card. He'd never seen it in play, but based on what the card's description said he knew it could be very useful in play.

"Why are your cards here? Tch..Carly." He grumbled to himself, laying back and pondering about just what these cards meant now. Was there any way for him to get her back?

If there was, he would figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to the blaring ring of his cell phone the next morning, and quietly cursed whoever decided to wake him at such an ungodly hour. He looked at the time. 9:32. Okay, maybe not so ungodly, but still earlier than he intended on waking. He answered the phone with a sleepy 'hello', only to find Goodwin on the other end of the line.

"Jack, I'm glad you're up. You and Yusei need to come to my office, I have a preposition to get the media off all the dark signer troubles." He said. Jack rolled his eyes, this was probably another tournament.

"Well what is it then? Another tournament? Because in case you forgot I'm not the champ anymore."

"No, not a tournament for the championship. Those are annual occurances, you should know. Now hurry on down to my office and I can tell you both in person." Goodwin hung up the phone, leaving Jack sleepy, confused and irritated. He dragged himself out of bed and put on his clothes, latching his deck in it's case and onto his belt. Checking in on Carly's deck, he reached in the drawer where he'd put it and nearly went into a full on panic when he found it to be missing.

Stalking out of his room, he called for Mina.

"Yes Jack?" She asked, holding a clipboard to her chest.

"Mina, were you in my room last night?" He looked at her with suspicion, she was the only other person that'd been in the apartment through the night.

"No, I haven't been in your room at all lately. Did you lose something?"

"I didn't lose anything. Somebody stole something valuable." He corrected her. This day was _not_ getting off to a good start. He walked through the apartment to the front door while Mina asked what exactly had been stolen.

"A deck, it's very important I find it. If you find anything let me know." He instructed, walking out and getting on his bike. He roared down the road angrily, first the dark signers, then Goodwin, and now this. He'd never catch a break from anything. He pulled up in front of the tall skyscraper moments before Yusei, both of them stepping off their runners and walking up to the door.

"What do you think Goodwin wants us to do?" Yusei asked him. They rode the elevator all the way up to the 12th floor, and the doors dinged open. The two made their way down the long white corridor to Goodwin's office, overlooking the city. As usual, he stood facing the windows that replaced a wall, and away from them.

"Boys, I'm so glad you could make it so quickly." He said, turning to them. "I think there needs to be some positive press now, to distract the media from the attention brought on by the darkness. So I have a small task for you all to do." The boys exchanged looks of confusion before the man continued.

"Which is why I propose a duelist school. For amateurs, that you could teach." Jack nearly scoffed, there was no way he was expected to teach dueling to children.

"A duelist academy?" Yusei asked, prying for more information.

"Yes. You and Jack would teach aspiring duelists what it means to be a duelist, teach them the ins and outs of their decks, how to adapt and use their cards wisely."

"I think it could be fun. Everyone else could help too." He said.

"Well I think it's the biggest load of garbage I've ever heard." He crossed his arms and huffed, telling them he wasn't planning on changing his mind.

"Well Jack there's still some bad blood from when you lost your title to Yusei, this would clear up all your bad press. I'm not going to force this on you, but I will strongly recommend you do just give it a chance." He sighed in defeat, and the two boys left having new jobs...as duelist instructors.

* * *

A/N: So my chapters are going to be shorter, but hopefully updated quicker than if they had 1k or 2k. I haven't decided if I'm going to make this a short story or not yet; and, fair warning, my updating may be sporadic. (5 updates in a week, to none for a few months, etc..) so I apologize in advance for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story~ R&R please3


	4. Chapter 4

"You really think this is a good idea, huh Yusei?" Jack asked as they walked out. Yusei shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? It could be fun to teach." He said, getting on his runner. "Besides, it's not like we've got much else to do now-a-days." Jack had to admit, Yusei did have a valid point. What with the world at peace, they were all certain to find themselves bored at one point or another. Lost away in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Yusei get off his runner and jog a few feet, to a card that had blown their way.

"Hey Jack, what's this? A card somebody dropped?" He asked, lifting it. Jack took his helmet off and walked up to where Yusei stood, very curious.

"Well what card is it?"

"The spell card Luck Loan, I don't think I've heard of that one before." Jack tore the card out of his hand. _Luck Loan_ was one of Carly's cards, and if one appeared in front of Goodwin's office thtoen who knows where else they may appear.

"It's a friend of mine's card." He said, sliding it into his back pocket.

"I wonder what it's doing way out here then." Yusei pondered, unknowingly aggrivating the tempermental blonde.

"She lost her cards in an accident. I'm helping her look for them." He answered, revving his engine. "If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Wait, Jack when are we going to start this whole duel academy thing?" Yusei called.

"Don't care, I'll find a suitable building and get back to you." He shouted back, turning down the street. He raced through the streets of New Domino City, most of the residents to be going along happy as can be with their day, in their own lives. Jack found it to be truly fascinating how none of these people, not the young woman carrying her sobbing baby, nor the schoolkids playing hooky, or even the security guards who were drinking coffee and having a laugh, none of them new how close they all were to utter destruction.

"Come on Carly, lighten up! Just one little duel, you can borrow Jaden's deck too!" Jack revved around a sharp turn and skidded to a halt, his bike screeching behind a neatly trimmed hedge. He parked and got off, peering over the edge at the commotion. To his shock, there before him stood Carly Carmine, crossed arms and stamping her foot at 2 others, presumably her friends.

"And how many times do I have to tell _you,_ Sabrina, that I hate dueling?" Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Carly he knew loved dueling. He momentarily thought that this might be a different girl, but he knew that was an impossibility. She had the same greenish hair as the girl he knew, the same nosy-voice and truly horrendous sense of fashion. She wore lightwash worn jeans, a white tee shirt, and purple vest that all sat funnily on her body. Her face was missing her glasses, and he had to wonder if she could even _see._

"Besides, I lost my glasses and I haven't gotten new ones yet." The boy who stood with the two girls, Jaden, sighed and slumped in one of the chairs at the table they were by.

"At least come watch us duel."

"No! I hate duel-"

"Doesn't that guy look like _Jack-freaking-Atlas_ to you guys?" Sabrina asked just as Jack decided to escape while he still could. Too late.

"Hey! It is! Mr. Atlas!" Jaden popped up out of his seat and the three made their way to where Jack was getting his runner ready again. This time, to look for a classroom.

"What is it?" He asked, looking up at them. He felt his chest pound at the sight of Carly, and he wondered if she recognized him.

"Well, hi! I'm Sabrina I'm such an amazing fan.." She flirtatiously drawled. He shot her down immediately, with a quick glance at his runner.

"I am too, and well, my name's Jaden. This is our friend Carly, she says she hates duel monsters."

"Hates duel monsters? Now that's something you don't hear of very often."

"Well can you tell her how _great_ it is? Please? She has this card that she won't even let anyone see and she never plays it and she doesn't even have a deck!"

"Single cards can hold lots of value to a person, even if they don't play that card. Carly, why don't you like dueling?"

"I had a bad accident the last time I dueled, I actually don't remember much of it. Or much of even how to duel." Jack sighed. Her last duel was with him, and shouldve been her last anything. He put his helmet on and mounted the bike, turning to them as he revved the engine.

"Well, I'll let you three in on a secret. Yusei Fudo and I have been asked to start up our own duelist academy. Come check it out if you want to, though we don't even have a location or much yet." Jaden and Sabrina's eyes lit up at the thought of being taught by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas.

"Oh! There's an old building by the edge of the city, out west. That might be a good place Mr. Atlas." Jaden said.

"Thanks, I'll check it out. Perhaps Yusei and I will see you three at the academy, too." He said, before saying goodbye and driving off to find this building.

* * *

A/N: Longer chapter...? I hope you all like the story so far :) and I might update slower than rhe initial 3 chapters since I'm thinking about making them slightly longer. Tell me which you all prefer? Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay before I begin this chapter I'd like to apologize for any typos or mistakes, as I'm writing a lot of this story on mobile and it's harder to see where I mistype. I'll try not to do that, but thank you in advance for understanding that there may be times where I misspell a simple word, or my punctuation is off. I realize how annoying this can be and how it can disrupt the flow of a story and I try not to do it; but again it's made very difficult when I'm typing on my phone. Anyway; enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

Jack sped through the city, towards the western boarder. Yusei should thank him for recruiting 3 possible students, he didn't even want to teach in the first place. Yet here he was, recruiting students. He eventually pulled up to a deserted old schoolhouse, clearly in need of a lot of fixing.

"Yusei, I think I've found a place. It needs some fixing up but it's a one-class building, in the west side. On 12th." He called Yusei, telling him what he'd found. "I've also got 3 potential students as well."

"Really? That's great Jack! I'll come check it out." Jack clicked off the phone and parked in front of the old building, walking inside. The building was dark and dingy, several light fixtures having broken years ago. Chairs were tipped and tables coated with dust, the place was a real mess. He wandered back to the front of the class, where an old desk still stood, unbroken. It was a medium-brown shade, and it was the only thing in the room that looked somewhat neat. He swiped away some of the dust that had collected with his hand, and opened the center drawer. It was empty, all except for one single card.

 _Fortune Fairy Chee._ He tipped his head to the side, remembering how she'd tell her fortune with these cards. More often than not, they were accurate assumptions. _How the hell do you tell fortunes with cards?_ Perhaps if he were to by chance find one throughout a day, they would tell him his fortune. Unfortunately, he had no idea what this card meant. All he knew is that it was lying in this desk.

"But how did it get in there?" He wondered, turning it over in his hand. He soon heard Yusei's runner's engine, and a minute or so later his childhood friend walked inside.

"Wow, nice job Jack. I think this place will work great, just got to-what are you doing?" Yusei asked, running his fingers over one of the disheveled tabletops.

"I'm not doing anything. How are we supposed to get this place not looking like shit anymore?" Yusei shrugged.

"I guess we just, clean it up." Jack crossed his arms. This was more of a hassle than was worth. "Now, who are these three people you met?" Yusei asked, flipping a chair upright and leaning his palms on the back.

"Carly and two of her friends, they were at-"

"Who's Carly?" Yusei interjected, genuine confusion on his face. Jack raised his eyebrow. _Does he really not remember her?_

"Carly Carmine, she was one of the dark signers, remember?"

"Sorry Jack, I don't remember a Carly. But if she was one of the dark signers..how is she still around and why are you inviting her to join an amateur dueling school?"

"That's just it Yusei, I have no idea. I found her deck in my room the other day, and now I'm finding her cards everywhere. She doesn't seem to remember anything about dueling, just some bad experience. She claims to hate it now. I'm going to get to the bottom of what's going on with her." Jack quickly explained the dilemma, to which Yusei took into serious thought.

"She's the signer you defeated, right?"

"That's right."

"If she hates dueling, what makes you think she'll come here anyway?" Yusei asked a few minutes later, as they were rearranging tables.

"Well, I don't know for sure that she will. But her friends seem like the type to make her, plus she's still a journalist. She had a notepad and camera when I saw them."

"I thought you hated the media?"

"She's not the media. Last I checked, she was a freshly-fired intern. She _wants_ to be a successful journalist. Like that Angela, only less in-your-face." Yusei took a minute to think about what Jack was saying, while Jack climbed a counter on the back wall to reach a high cabinet.

"You seem to know a lot about this Carly, don't you?" Yusei said, with a hint of an accusation laying in his tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack retorted back, now defensive. "Of course I know her. She's my friend, after all."

"Well, don't you think it's weird how you're the only one who remembers her? Unless, did she remember you too?"

"No." Jack said, hopping down off the counter. "She didn't remember me at all." A few hours past of silent working, and eventually both boys leaned against the old teacher's desk to admire their work. Sure it wasn't finished, the light's needed fixing and the room overall needed a good hard scrub, but the chairs and tables were in order and it was much less dusty. It was habitable now.

"You're looking for her deck too, right?" Yusei asked, his ankles crossed. He wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Not actively. So far I've found two cards, Luck Loan and Fortune Fairy Chee. They seem to have appeared where I was. I don't even know how in the hell they got from my bedroom to..wherever they are now."

"So they just vanished?"

"That's right."

"Wow Jack. I hope she comes, maybe then we can start to figure any of this out."

"I hope she comes, too." _But not for all the reasons you think._ He didn't finish his thought. Yusei had no need to know of Jack's true feelings for Carly. Instead, he could just hope that she would come so they could figure out this deck mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jack asked Mina to print flyers out for the new academy. _What is Yusei doing then? He's dumping all the responsibility on me._ Jack thought, as he rode the elevator down his apartment building, and when the doors opened, to his surprise, stood Carly. Along with that Angela reporter, but if he were to be honest, he could give less of a shit about her.

"B-but Angela isn't it really hard to get an interview?" She asked, nervous.

"Carly!" He said, clearly excited to see her. "I mean, Carly. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Atlas I just-"

"Jack." He corrected, walking towards her. "Will I see you at the academy when it opens?"

"I don't know, I mean, I can't even remember how to duel and that thing that happened to me was really.." She trailed off, sighing in defeat.

"Um, why don't you come with me. I want to take you someplace." He reached out his hand, and she looked at it skeptically.

"Is this for real? Former champion _Jack Atlas_ is asking out a girl? How, _unexpected."_ Jack turned to Angela, a scowl on his face.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." He turned back to Carly, grabbing her hand rougher than he needed. "Come with me." He walked out with her, and helped her onto the runner.

"Um, Jack? Where are we going?"

"The amusement park." He said, putting the helmet on her head. "This is too big. But it's better than nothing."

"What about you?" He cracked half a smile.

"I'm an expert." He sat on the bike and revved the engine. "Hold on tight." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his heart leapt up into his throat.

"Be careful.." He gave a small nod and raced off. Carly whimpered a little, clearly frightened, and clung to Jack tighter.

"You alright?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay!" She shouted over the roar of the engine. Soon they pulled into a parking lot and Jack turned into one of the scarce empty spaces.

"Crowded today." He said getting off the runner. He held his hand out to help Carly, and she took his hand with little hesitation this time. He pulled the helmet off her head, and chuckled at the state of her hair. She brushed down the frizz and flyaways, before yet again Jack offered her his hand.

"Jack? Why did you take me to an amusement park?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as they strolled through the fair grounds.

"Well, for me to explain that I'll need to explain a bit more. But it may sound, unbelievable. Or like I'm crazy." He said. "Want some funnel cake?" He asked, standing a few feet away from the cart that sold it.

"Oh, sure." She said, fumbling in her bag. Jack turned and walked up to the man, asking for a plate. He payed and turned back, where Carly had just gotten out her money.

"Oh! Jack you didn't have to pay.." She said. Jack just offered her a piece, while they searched for a place to sit and enjoy.

"So? Why?" She asked, as they sat on a few outdoor steps that lead to more rides.

"Uh-uh, I'm not going to tell you anything yet. First, we enjoy the park. Then, we talk about it. Although I do have a few questions for you."

"Like what?"

"Well, they're about that accident you mentioned the other day."

"Oh..Jack, can we not talk about that? It was really traumatic and I can hardly remember anything about it."

"Carly, what do you remember?" He asked, turning to her. If she remembered _some_ of what had happened, maybe telling her everything would be easier.

"Um, I remember falling, and I remember dueling someone, and it was very dark. And well, I just remember it was very dangerous and frightening."

"I see. Well, I'll answer your questions after we go on a few rides." He took her to a roller coaster and the two got into a middle cart, the ride speeding along the tracks right as they were fastened in. Carly screamed, Jack watched her in awe through the corner of his eye. She was so, _genuine._ Everyrhing about her, despite the fact that she seemed to have no recollection of their relationship or the dark signers. She was almost just as she had been before. Her pretty eyes, long green hair that was blowing all over her face, terrible fitting and poorly picked clothes. Jack continued to watch her, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are your eyes alright?" He asked as the ride slowed to a stop.

"I lost my glasses a while ago, around the time of my accident."

"How long is a while by the way?"

"Well, my parents say I was only in the hospital a few hours in the night after they found me. But it feels like forever ago. I think my father said it was about 4 days ago, I'd really like to stop talking about it though. Please Jack?" He sighed. He really _didn't_ want to be putting her through this, but what choice did he have? His hands were tied.

"We can stop this conversation, but let me tell you this much, I was there when you had your accident. I know exactly what happened."

"Y-you do? But how?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Walk with me, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

A/N: okay guys I'm sorry my updating has been, well, nonexistent. I was having severe writers block, but hopefully it's past. As usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter❤️ R&R's are greatly appreciated too!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, can I have an explanation now?" She asked. Jack thought a moment.

"Well, on second thought, it may be better to wait. Don't worry, it's not that big of a-" His phone began ringing, with Yusei's name written across the little screen. He answered.

"What is it, I'm busy right now."

"It's about the academy."

"The Academy? What's going on with the academy?"

"Bulldozers are lined up in front of the building, apparently it's been scheduled to be knocked down for weeks." Jack was shocked, he hadn't heard of any building plans to be knocked down.

"Is..everything alright Jack?" Carly asked. _Oh. Must not have said anything._

"Yusei, are you sure there's nothing we can do about this?" He asked. They'd worked so hard on getting that little classroom up and running, and now it was about to be torn down? Jack felt defeated.

"I don't know, I'm trying to talk to the head guy over here but he won't listen to a facility convict."

"You must be joking! I'll be right there, maybe I can help sway him." Jack clicked off the phone and looked to Carly, who was yet again rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything ok?" She stepped forward, looking at Jack with a sincere expression painted on her face.

"Yusei and I might lose the academy."

"Oh no! That's awful, you hadn't even begun teaching!" She took a deep breath and hung her head. "I was starting to convince myself to give it a shot..."

"You were? Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'm going over

there now to try and convince this demolition team to pack up and go home." He stuck out his hand for her. "Want to come?" She smiled and took his hand, and the two walked back to his bike.

"Oh, Jack? What were you going to tell me earlier?" Carly asked as he plunked the helmet on her head.

"It can wait. Besides, it wasn't anything majorly important." He lied through his teeth. "Hop on."

Once she was safely on the bike, he raced through the city all the way back to the dingy old building.

"No, please just wait! You can't read this building down, Jack and I-"

"As if I'm supposed to believe some Satilite, facility reject punk is starting a dueling academy." A man's voice spoke, each word drenched in Sarcasm. Jack parked and swung his leg over the side, getting off the runner. He then helped Carly get off.

"Excuse me! Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked, walking up to the scene before him.

"Mr. Atlas! I'm jut doing my job, I've got orders to-"

"And Yusei and I are just doing our job. Now tell me, who told you to tear this building down?"

"We were hired..by that company that sells all the watches, you know, Decon."

"Decon is a pretty powerful company Jack..." Carly piped up, her face drawn with timidity.

"Yes well, they're not more powerful than director Goodwin." The construction worker looked confused.

"Yusei and I were both asked _personally_ by Mr. Goodwin to start an academy, and this is our building. I don't particularly think he would like it if he found out the previous construction workers that Decon hired was preventing us from doing our job, do you?"

Soon the construction workers left, and Jack, Yusei, and Carly entered the little building.

"Aw this place is so cute.." Carly said, walking around the desks as she was unknowingly watched by Jack.

"Glad you like it, hey Jack hand me a light bulb." The blonde opened the pack and handed Yusei a bulb as a phone began ringing.

"Hello? Oh! Yeah, sure thing, okay I'll be there as soon as possible." Carly said, clicking off. "Sorry Jack, that was my friend Sabrina, I've got to run. It was nice meeting you Yusei!"

"Nice meeting you too Carly." Yusei hopped off the table.

"See you later." Jack said, watching her off. A couple minutes later and the two boys began a duel.

"When are you going to ask her out? Cold feet and Jack Atlas don't seem like something's that would mix." Yusei said, drawing a card. Jack blushed hard.

"What? It's not like that! I mean, no!" Yusei laughed.

"Please, it's so obvious. You should ask her out. Besides, she was a dark signer and lived! That's got to count for some sort of...I don't know. Sign? Just do it, alright?" Jack sighed.

"I can't. I mean, she doesn't remember anything. And it's not like I can just, tell her what happened, right?" Yusei sighed.

"I'm sure you can, it'll just take patience." Jack sighed.

"It's not that simple.." Jack sighed again. "I mean, it's complicated." Yusei played a facedown card.

"Well, I'm sure she'll come around. Be positive, okay Jack? I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Maybe she'll come to our school." Jack said, drawing a card. The two finished their duel, Jack winning with 50 life points remaining.

"That's what I'm talking about. It's getting dark though, I'll see you tomorrow." Yusei packed up his deck and left the building.

"Yeah. See you." He said, flipping through his cards. He stumbled upon another card of Carly's, stashed halfway through his own.

"Weird, how'd that get there?" He asked quietly, putting away the deck and leaving for his apartment as the sun began to disappear over the horizon.

* * *

A/N: okay guys! I'm so sorry for such slow updating, I've had terrible writers block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter despite how short it is :) R&R if you'd like, I really appreciate it, and I promise I'll try and update more often!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack arrived home late that night, exhausted from the day. Mina had left a pile of the flyers on the coffee table. She was quite efficient, but Jack didn't have any time to look through them. He could barely make it to his bedroom before fatigue took over his body and his eyes fell shut.

 _'Oh come on, Jackie, I thought the great Jack Atlas would put up a better fight than this!' Her sweet voice was soaked in an evil taunting tone as they raced through the dark night. He couldn't defeat her. He couldn't kill her. "Please Jack..finish it..save the world.." She begged of him, as if two people were talking to him. **Crash.** The duel was done, Evil Carly having lost and spun out of control. She flew off her runner and hit the pavement, Jack rushed to her side. "Carly! No!" He held her close. "Jack...I will always..." _

He jerked awake with cold sweats, his breathing heavy. How many times would he have to relive that same nightmare? He got up and paced around the penthouse, finally stopping for a drink of water.

"Why won't you tell me the truth Jack? I thought you loved me." He nearly spit out his water.

"Carly! W-what are you doing here? I thought you didn't remember anything!" The girl giggled.

"Oh Jack, how naive. I'm not _really here._ I'm just a figment of your imagination." Jack scoffed.

"Right, as if im supposed to believe I'm going crazy and am imagining you're here?"

"Well how else would you explain it? Please Jack, I need to know the truth about what happened with the dark signers, and what we were. Or, what we weren't."

"You'll freak out."

"I'm already freaked out of my accident. You know that Jack."

"Well why are your cards showing up in my life? You must know that much." The girl thought a moment.

"Well, it's a fortune teller's deck. My only thought would be you're meant to give me it and tell me the truth. Please?" She pouted at him. He sighed.

"Carly, how am I supposed to tell you that you were murdered, brought back as an evil puppet for the dark signers and I had to kill you again?"

"Like that." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Easier said than done."

"You love me, right?" The words flew out suddenly, her tone questioning.

"What the hell kind of question is that, of course I do."

"Then please stop hiding so much from me. I know there's something important I'm forgetting, a piece of me is missing. Please help me find it." Jack turned and left the kitchen, leaving the building completely as he got on his runner for a late-night ride. He raced through the city, the cold air slicing his bare arms. He was angry and confused, he didn't know what to do.

That is, until he saw Carly sitting on a bench by herself, crying. He skidded to a stop next to her.

"Carly? What's the matter?"

"It's Sabrina, she's telling me she knows the truth about my accident..that reporter, Angela, she did a whole story on this crazy thing that happened a few weeks ago." Jack's heart dropped.

"Carly I-"

"She said I was dead, my best friend told me I was a dead woman." She cried. Jack tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat.

"Carly, hop on." He said. She wiped her eyes and swung her leg over the runner, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Put the helmet on." She did as she was told.

After a few minutes, she asked him where they were going.

"Someplace where I can talk to you." They reached the abandoned fairgrounds and Jack helped her off the runner.

"What did Sabrina tell you?" Carly recounted the entire story, as if it were being told from the media's perspective. Shockingly, only a few details were missed. Jack slumped his shoulders.

"I didn't want to tell you this, not yet at least, but everything she said is true. You did die and were brought back as a dark signer, who's only purpose was revenge. You and I dueled and I defeated you, and that should've sent you to the netherworld forever. But it didn't. Somehow, you're still alive."

"You...I don't understand..I was a zombie...? And you killed me..? And that's why I hate dueling? Because my accident was a duel that determines the fate of the world?"

"Basically, yes." More tears formed in her eyes.

"I can't believe you kept that from me!" She shouted, turned on her heel and sprinted away.

"Carly!" He yelled after her. "Carly it's more complicated than that! Please! Come back!" She disappeared into the night.

* * *

A/N; Agh, I feel like I'm saying this every chapter. But I am so sorry for the crappy updating, I haven't been writing much lately as school has been my number 1 priority and I've been stricken with writers block for so long. I really do like this story though, and I hope you all still like it too. As usual, any feedback is appreciated:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Holy crap guys, it's been so long. I'm really sorry for not updating this fic for so long even though I love it so much. Life has been a bitch and I had such bad writers block I thought I'd never get back to it. Hopefully though, I can update more frequently and hopefully I'm going to get a laptop soon so I can write properly without mistakes. Anyway; enjoy chapter 9.

* * *

"Carly! Wait!" He chased after her through the fairgrounds, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. Maybe he should've gotten on the runner, because damn she was fast.

He followed her into a house of mirrors, and though he could see her reflection he had no idea where she was. He wandered about, looking at each and every one of her beautiful reflections. Some angles he could only see her back, the side of her, some he could see her face. It was streaked with tears, her eyes were shining in the worst way. If he were honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and tell her everything will be okay. That he loved her and that he would protect her no matter what. He was king, and dammit all to hell if she wasn't his queen.

"Carly! Carly where are you?!" He shouted for her. He could still see her reflection. He knew she was somewhere, sitting on her knees and bawling.

"Go away, I don't want to speak with you! Why the hell would you tell a person they were dead?" Her broken voice ripped his heart in two and he slowly made his way over to her.

"Carly.. Please listen to me. You saved me, now it's my turn to finish saving you. Let me tell you what happened.." He sat with her, too afraid to try and comfort her. He watched her bawl.

"I don't understand Jack.. I feel so lonely."

"You're not alone. I promise you. Carly, we.. You and I were.."

"Together?"

"Well almost. I had hurt you, taken advantage of your kindness. You were killed in a duel and then given the chance for revenge on me."

"I don't understand. If I loved you.. Why would I want revenge?"

"Because there was nothing but hatred.. That's how you were brought back. Carly please, I've got your deck and your old glasses. Your deck appeared in my life and I think it means that I'm supposed to help you remember who you once were."

"I know who I am. I'm Carly Carmine. I have a camera. I have friends. I hate duel monsters. That's it." Heading her words broke him inside.

"No! You're more than that! You're strong, you're a journalist. You're a duelist. You.. You're my inspiration." She laughed at that. Maybe he shouldn't open up to her.

"I'm serious Carly, ever since I left the Satilite you're the only person who's bothered to get to know the real Jack Atlas. Everybody else just knows me as the King. Which I am, but regardless. You're the only one who knows me for me." She laughed at his king comment, and for a brief moment he thought he could get the old Carly back.

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" She smiled at him, her tears having stopped.

"Of course I am. When you're as great as I am, you'd be a moron not to be." He was unashamed to smile at her.

"Okay Mister Greatness, if you _are_ the king, then why did Yusei Fudo take your title?"

"Be quiet Carly, I'm still king." She yawned. "Are you tired? We should head back into the city."

"Yeah. I've got to wake up early tomorrow, I've got a job interview. How did you know I like journalism?"

He stood and helped her up with him, not letting go of her hand as they began walking out of the house of mirrors.

"Like I said, we were almost together. You wanted an interview with me when we met."

"Did I get one?"

"You're still waiting on it."


	10. Chapter 10

He helped her on the runner after plopping the helmet on her head once again, and the two sped off into the night. He felt her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, she was still timid on his bike, he knew. He secretly adored how she clung onto him for safety. He sped around a corner hard, jerking her forward so the helmet banged him in the head.

"Jack.." She whined. He cracked a smile.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Slow down, you're going too fast."

"I'm a turbo duelist Carly. Speed is my thing." He pulled up in front of her apartment building a few minutes later and slowed the runner to a stop. Getting off he pulled her helmet off her head and offered her his hand to help her up. She was already asleep on the bike. Slouched in the backseat, she looked like she was homeless.

He took this opportunity to take in how she looked. Her deep greenish hair was an utter mess from his helmet, her face was still sticky from how much she cried and her face held a blank expression. Her eyelids fluttered, hinting that she was actively dreaming and her lips were just barely parted. As he looked at them, a fleeting thought past about what it might be like to kiss him.

True, he'd kissed once before. But he didn't want a kiss like that. He wanted to be awake the entire time, to kiss her back and hold her. Maybe even more.

He wouldn't push it.

He continued looking at her, now down to her body. She was thin. Too thin in his opinion, but maybe coming back from the dead makes you skinnier than usual. I'll buy her coffee. He thought. Her clothes were absolutely horrifying. She wore an old dingy white tee shirt that was long since faded and jeans. Her top was baggy and sat awkwardly on her upper body. Maybe it was a man's shirt, he couldn't be sure. Either way, it looks hideous on his queen. Her pants were nothing to look twice at either, they were far too tight and long for her body. They were rolled at her ankles, bunched awkwardly. Her sneakers were beaten and dirty.

Maybe coffee and shopping.. He thought, lifting her bridal style from the bike. He carried her up to her apartment, unaware of Angela's spying eye and camera. He thought about undressing her and putting her in pajamas, but the thought made him too uncomfortable. Instead, he took her shoes off and tucked her into bed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before deciding he better leave. He took this rare opportunity to kiss her cheek.

He walked out into the main room of her apartment, a small living room, and looked around. It looked just the same as when she took care of him. He thought about leaving her a note, a quick good luck for her interview, but quickly decided against it. He hopped on the runner and raced off down the street, mentally wishing her luck that she would get the job.

He rode the elevator all the way up back to his apartment, hoping to finally get some good beauty sleep. Unfortunately for him, Mina sat waiting on the couch for him.

"Jack.. Where have you been? It's late and the duelist academy starts on Saturday."

"I was with a friend." He said flatly, not bothering to give her a second glance. He walked back to his room and collapsed onto the bed, feeling exhausted. He didn't even bother to lay on a pillow. He slept soundly throughout the entire night, better than he ever felt.

It was a loud pounding that awoke him late the next day, Yusei waited at his door. He stumbled over to the door and answered with a nasty "what".

"Uh, we've got to go finish preparations for the school. I tried calling you last night but your phone was off."

"Oh, right. I'll be there later.." He said, his tone implying for the boy to leave. He jumped into the shower and washed up. He left the house a while later and drove down to the schoolhouse, where Yusei was preparing a lesson plan.

"Do I really have to be here right now?" He asked, walking in and leaning on the desk.

"Yes, Jack we promised Goodwin we'd do this. Besides, isn't _Carly_ going to come?" Jack blushed angrily at that. He didn't understand what the hell Yusei thought what was on about.

Carly coming to the duelist academy excited him, not that he'd let that on to the other boy.

"Promise or no promise, I don't see why I have to be here. This is still the stupidest idea."

Yusei rolled his eyes.

"You can finish getting everything ready for Saturday can't you? Me and Akisa are going out."

"You're going out with Akisa, since when?"

"Since 8pm tonight. It's our first date." Jack rolled his eyes, Akisa was so obviously obsessed with Yusei since they met.

"Fine then I'll finish up tomorrow." He said, walking out of the building. Truthfully, he hated the idea of a dueling academy. Why should he have to teach a bunch of annoying teenagers to duel? He had better things to do with his time.

Maybe if Carly were there it wouldn't be so awful.

He pulled on his helmet and rode down the street, not entirely sure where he was going. Eventually he stopped, once he saw Carly sitting on the front steps of the most renowned media companies in the city. Her face hidden in her hands, she sobbe.

"Carly? What's wrong?" He asked, parking the bike and walking over to her.

"I didn't get the job." She cried, looking up at him. He dropped down next to her and hugged her, again unaware of Angela's presence.

* * *

A/N; Whoaaa 2 chapters in 1 day, I'm just the best aren't I? ;) I hope I can continue updating regularly. Make sure to R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stayed put, holding Carly as she cried insesently on his shoulder.

"I.. I'm so sorry Jack.." She mumbled, pulling away from him. He held her tighter.

"Be quiet woman, why are you apologizing?"

"I uh, well, you've got a lot of work to do for the school and you've been chasing after me and-" She rambled on and on awkwardly, Jack found it to be unbelievably adorable.

"Oh who cares about that? Carly I'm trying to help you here."

"I.. I know that but.."

"But _nothing_ Carly. So be quiet about me helping you, I'm getting tired of it." He snapped at her.

"Sorry Jack.." She mumbled, standing and running off down the street. He rolled his eyes. He had enough to do without her making him feel bad for doing the right thing. He could deal with her later, after all he still had to finish preperations for the academy. Where were those fliers Mina had made? Now that he'd thought about it, they were probably still up in his apartment. He drove back to get them, surprised to discover Carly's friends at the front door.

"See! I told you he'd show up." The boy said. For the life of him, Jack couldn't remember these two's names. He parked the bike and walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, though his tone was anything but polite.

"Well Jack.. Me and Jaden just wanted to know about you and Carly!" The girl squawked. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Me and Carly? What the hell are you talking about?" Jaden pulled out his phone and gave it to him, an extensive article on " **Former Turbo Duelist Champion Jack Atlas And His Mystery Beau** ". Jack read through the article. It claimed that Jack's dueling performance had slipped once this girl had come into his life, an apparent 'source' had said he 'planned on retiring soon' to 'settle down'. Every word angered the boy, but nothing more than the photo of him carrying Carly up to her apartment.

"It's not like that, this is a complete and utter joke. Carly was tired so I took her home, nothing more." He said, jutting his hand out to return the phone.

"Oh.. So you're single then?" The girl drawled at him. He quickly shot her down with a glance.

"Who wrote this piece? I'm going straight to the source." Jaden shrugged and once again looked at his phone.

"Angela Raines." He said. Jack thanked them and made his way back up to the apartment, where he found a neat stack of blue fliers on the coffee table.

 _ **Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are proud to present their all-new state-of-the-art duelist academy**_. The words were slightly raised off the page, Mina had clearly put a lot of work into this. He picked one of the fliers up and continued reading.

 _Learn how to duel like a pro!_

 _Learn the ins and outs of your very own duel disc!_

 _Experience real duel monster action!_

The address was written at the bottom, along with a motto of 'first come, first serve'. He picked up the stack and tucked them away in his jacket, before walking back out. He drove around town for several hours and posted the fliers. As he walked back from a fence, he heard murmurs begin from children and adults alike. No doubt they were discussing the new school.

He drove off to the coffee shop and bought himself a cup, trying to mentally prepare himself for the hellish day that was to come. He finished 3 cups of Blue Eye's Brand, deciding to leave as the other patrons began looking at him funnily.

As he drove home, he decided to call Yusei.

"Jack? What's up?" Yusei answered after the first few rings.

"I've hung up the fliers. What time does class start tomorrow?"

"8am, didn't Goodwin call and tell you?"

"No. Are you kidding me? I'm expected to be awake and teaching at 8'oclock in the god damn morning?"

"Yes Jack. Come on, it could be fun. Give it a chance, will you?" Jack scoffed before hanging up and driving back home. He'd need as much time as possible to prepare himself.

He locked himself in his bedroom and reached in his pocket, pulling Carly's deck out. It was strange how much comfort he found in her cards. They still confused him endlessly, but they were _hers._ He could feel her soul in them. Everything she once was, he knew, was still locked away in these cards.

As he read through the cards again for the millionth time, he promised himself one thing.

 _I will bring her back._


	12. Chapter 12

He slept soundly that night, better than he had in what felt like ages. He had her deck sprawled out around him and snored happily into his pillows.

That is, until his phone began to blare at 7 in the morning. He glared at it, livid to be woken from his dream. As he remembered it, his face flushed.

He may have never _actually_ seen Carly in such ways, but he sure as hell could imagine it. Not that he would want to, King Jack Atlas did not need such mundane things in his life. He wondered if he should give that Angela woman an interview to clear up her story. Sure, it would be a huge pain in the ass, but better to hear it from the horse's mouth.

He finally answered the phone with a grunt, annoyed to hear Yusei's all-too-chipper voice.

"Good morning Jack! About time you answer!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He hung up on his friend and showered, getting ready for the duelist academy to begin. Deep inside he hoped those annoying friends of Carly's would drag her along, that maybe she could re-familiarize herself with the game and be unafraid. Unlikely, he knew. Wasn't it that girl who told her she had died? He wouldn't think twice if she didn't show. Nevertheless though, he would keep his fingers crossed that she did.

45 minutes later, he strolled into the main foyer. Mina stood at the front door with her clipboard folded tightly into her arms.

"Ah, Mina. Just the woman I was looking for." He said.

"R-really Jack?"

"Yes. Make an appointment with Angela Raines, I need to do an interview." He instructed of her, then stepped out of his home and took the elevator down. It didn't take him long to reach the school, though when he arrived people were already lining up and Yusei's runner was parked outside.

"Oh my god Jack! It's Jack Atlas! Look!" The crowd screamed at him, girls with such high-pitched squeals he thought he'd lose his hearing entirely. It irked him.

A king may have adoring fans around every corner- should have adoring fans around every corner -but that doesn't mean they need to cause him to go deaf.

"Quite the turnout, huh Jack?"

"You're surprised? Of course there's a turnout with me as their teacher." Yusei and Jack led the crowd in, though only about half the students filled the class.

"Hello everybody! My name is Yusei Fudo and this is Jack Atlas! We're going to teach you all you need to know about the game of Duel Monsters!"

* * *

 **A/N; I am so sorry I haven't updated this, and that it's so short. I'm going to rewatch 5D's and hopefully find inspiration again, I hope you bare with me and still enjoy it. As always rates and reviews are greatly appriciated.**


End file.
